Raeger
Basic Information Raeger did not originally live in Oak Tree Town, he actually moved here when he was a child. After his parents divorced he stayed with his mother, and they moved in with her father, Raeger's grandfather in order to help him the restaurant that he owned. Eventually Raeger's grandfather passed away, and left the restaurant for Raeger to take over. He runs the restaurant in the same style that his grandfather did, and is always trying to think of new types of food to add to the menu. It is unknown to the player where Raeger's mother is now. Raeger is an available from the start of the game and is often found working in the restaurant. On Wednesdays he'll take a break and travel around the village randomly. After eating at his restaurant multiple times, Raeger will reward you with various cooking recipes. Birthday: 9th of Summer Favorite Color(s) FP: Red, Yellow Liked Animal(s) FP: Long-Haired Cat, Parrot, Lemur Gifts Note for editors, bolded items on this list need more clarification on what items specifically. Favorite Gift (+1000 FP) * Sea Urchin Bowl Loved Gifts (+500 FP) * Cheese * Glazed Black Platter * Seaweed * Yellow Ball * Yellow-Colored Cloth (Must be High Quality) * Yellow-Colored Yarn (Must be High Quality) * Yellow Down * Zebu Green (Must be High Quality) Liked Gifts (+300 FP) * Baked Fish * Boiled Spinach * Coffee Pack * Cucumber Namul * Fish Ice Cream * Hibiscus * Mushrooms (Any but the Poison Mushroom) * Pink Diamonds * Red-Colored Cloth * Red-Colored Yarn * Red Rose * Ruby (And Jewerly made with Rubies) * Sea Urchin * Soy Milk * Spices * Squid Rice * Sunflower * Tea Leaves * Turnip Salad * Yam Ice Cream * Yam Rice * Yellow-Colored Cloth * Yellow-Colored Yarn Disliked Gifts (-300 FP) * Animal Wool * Branch * Dried Poison Mushroom * Fertilizer * Fish Bait * Fish Food * Lumber * Milk * Milk Rice * Milk Stew * Old Tools * Pebble * Perfume * Pumkpin Croquette * Pumpkin Doria * Pumpkin Ice Cream * Pumpkin Pie * Pumpkin Salad * Soils * Twig * Stone * Weed * Wine Hated Gifts (-500 FP) * Poison Mushroom Worst Gift (-800 FP) * Mango Wine Flower Events White Flower Event - Cake Taste Testing Requirements: Minimum 5000 FP * Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday * 14:00 - 17:00 * Restaurant * Sunny Weather Event Description: Raeger is quite happy to see you since he's made a brand new cake and would like you to give it a try! You sit down at the table and eat some of the cake, and Raeger asks if you like it. Full Dialogue: "Ah! PLAYERNAME. You've dropped by at the perfect time." "I just baked a cake from a new recipe. Would you care to give it a taste?" "Here. Dig In!" "...Well?" * Choice 1: "It's really yummy!" '-1000 FP with Raeger' ** He's really glad that you like it, but he realises that after you've eaten the whole thing, he forgot to add in the lemon sauce, and it might have been even better. Raeger feels bad for feeding you an incomplete cake. * Choice 2: "Needs lemon..." +2000 FP with Raeger ** "Hmm? Lemon...? AH!! I can't believe it! I forgot to add the lemon glaze! I'm so sorry!" ** "I'll go get it right now. Hang on just a second!" ** "It's good? That's fantastic. I'm really glad to hear it." ** "I think it's pretty good without the glaze, but the tang of the lemon truly does help bring out its rich flavor." ** "You've got a good sense of taste if you caught on to that, PLAYER NAME. Maybe you've got a budding chef in you, just waiting to come out." ** "Talking to someone with a finer understanding is truly invigorating. Thank you so much, PLAYER NAME!" ** "Once I finally add this to my menu, I hope you'll come by and try it again. I'll be looking forward to it!" Raeger forgot to add the lemon sauce, he leaves to go get it. Once he's added the missing ingredient, you eat the entire cake, and Raeger is extremely happy that you liked it. It was a good cake before, but adding the lemon sauce made it much better. You impress Raeger with your knowledge of taste, and he thanks you for your help. Purple Flower Event - Raeger's Cold Requirement: Minimum Purple Flower Color, Completed Raeger's White Flower Event * Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday * 18:00 - 22:00 * Restaurant * Sunny Weather Event Description: You enter the restaurant and take one of the bar's seats. Raeger take's time to welcome you, but he's a bit tired. He asks if you'd like some fried rice and starts cook, but when you get your dish, he's made curry instead. Raeger apologizes and runs back to the kitchen again. He stops to catch his breath, but you can see he really doesn't look to good. # Choice: "You should rest today." '-2000 FP with Raeger' Raeger can't just drop everything, he's got a restaurant to run. He will take some medication when he's closed, but he's got some dinner reservations coming in shortly and this isn't the time for rest. You try to get him away from the kitchen, but it really upsets him. He understands that you are worried, but he wants you to respect him and his work. Someone else has come in and would like to place an order. He asks you to go back to your seat so he can cook your fried rice. # Choice 2: "Is there anything I can do?" +3000 FP with Raeger Raeger could use some help with the shop today since you are offering. A new customer comes in and Raeger heads over to the door to greet him, but he's absolutely exhausted. He doesn't want his customers seeing him like this, as it may reflect badly on the restaurant. Raeger asks if he can leave it to you, and you begin your work. After the last customer has made their way out of the building, Raeger thanks you for being such a big help. He begins to chat with you, but he passes right out. You take him to his room and put him to bed. Later Raeger awakens, and isn't quite sure how he got to his room. He sits back down but ends up falling over from lack of stamina. You explain that you're the one who's taken care of him, and he apologies for making you worry. He feels really lucky that someone cares for him like this, enough to take care of him when he's sick. That hasn't happened since when he was little and his parents got divorced. When that happened he stayed with his mom, and they moved in with their grandfather. They were always too busy to take care of him, and he didn't want to get in trouble by saying something. He's happy that you care about him. He's not quite sure why he told you all of these personal details about his life, but he thinks it is because he is sick. Raeger will thank you for this someday and return the favor, but for now he has on request. Some Soba, as well as to get some more rest so he's ready to prepare for tomorrow's customers. The event will end at 21:30 You must give Raeger a Ring to see his remaining love events. You can make a Ring when using the Sewing Shed Accessory Bench, by combining a Silver ore and a Fluorite. Give the Ring on a sunny Saturday or Sunday before 11:00 pm when Raeger has a blue flower color or higher and you have seen the white and purple flower events. Yellow Flower Event - Raeger's Meal Requirement: Minimum Yellow Flower Color, Completed Raeger's Purple Flower Event, Have given Raeger a Ring * Wednesday * 19:00 - 23:00 * Restaurant * Sunny Weather Event Description: ??? # Choice: "You made this?" +2000 FP with Raeger # Choice: "Leave some for me!" ## Choice: "That's impossible" '-2000 FP with Raeger' ## Choice: "I'll trust you!" +1000 FP with Raeger Pink Flower Event - A Popular Guy Requirement: Minimum Pink Flower Color, Completed Raeger's Yellow Flower Event, Must be Going Steady with Raeger * Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday * 11:00 - 21:00 * Restaurant * Sunny Weather Event Description: ??? # Choice: "...I care more" +3000 FP with Raeger # Choice: "Customers are important" ## Choice: "..." '-1500 FP with Raeger' ## Choice: "...I care more" +3000 FP with Raeger # Choice: I think you're popular '-500 FP with Raeger'